Crystal Malfoy, ou la vie d'une oubliée
by Crystal-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Crystal Malfoy, élève de Beauxbâtons et meilleure amie de Fleur Delacourt, fait partie de la délégation d'élèves se rendant à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Et si elle y apprenait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ? Entre mensonges, trahison, amour et une guerre qui se prépare, saura-t-elle distinguer le bien du mal ? A qui faire confiance ? EN PAUSE
1. Prologue (un truc du genre XD)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'histoire et différents personnages de Beauxbâtons :3

Auteur: Et ben… Moi XD Crystal-Potter-Malfoy

Pairing: Il y aura du drarry très probablement, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas…. Et sinon je n'ai pas encore totalement décidé.

Rating: K pour l'instant mais ça va probablement changer.

Résumé: Crystal Malfoy, élève de Beauxbâtons et meilleure amie de Fleur Delacourt, fait partie de la délégation d'élèves se rendant à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Et si elle y apprenait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ? Entre mensonges, trahison, amour et une guerre qui se prépare, saura-t-elle distinguer le bien du mal ? A qui faire confiance ?

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et un petit review de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ;P


	2. Le départ

\- Participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Sincèrement Crystal ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu fasses partie de la délégation, déjà ? Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable ! Rappelles-toi ton ancêtre, Margareth, qui…

 _Est morte lors de ce tournoi…_

C'était au moins la vingtième fois que sa mère lui racontait cette histoire afin de la convaincre de revenir sur sa décision. Chose impossible, bien entendu. Elle n'allait pas passer pour une lâche en abandonnant à seulement quelques heures du départ pour l'Ecosse !

\- Tu as accepté parce que je t'ai fourni des arguments on ne peut plus convaincants, comme le fait que je suis ta fille adorée et qu'il s'agit d'un grand honneur d'avoir l'occasion d'assister à ce tournoi, et peut-être même d'y participer. De plus, Madame Maxime est vraiment heureuse que je me sois désignée comme volontaire étant donné mon niveau de sorcellerie.

Ma mère soupira de résignation. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

Je finis ma valise en deux temps trois mouvements et l'envoyait au rez-de-chaussée d'un coup de baguette. J'envoyais un sourire contrit à ma mère et descendit l'escalier. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, mais j'étais majeure, et libre de mes décisions.

Il y a un mois maintenant, Madame Maxime, notre directrice, nous avait fait part de l'extraordinaire nouvelle. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été réinstauré afin de créer des liens entre les différentes écoles de magies, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Bien sûr, je m'étais inscrite afin de me rendre à Poudlard, où se déroulerait le tournoi. Je souhaitais participer et, bien entendu, être choisie par la Coupe de Feu. Mais également visiter l'école de Poudlard, que l'on m'avais si souvent décrite comme magnifique. Je n'avais rien à perdre de toute façon.

Le carrosse de l'école partirait dans deux heures environ mais Madame Maxime souhaitait que nous arrivions une heure en avance. Je me préparais donc, jetant un coup d'œil au miroir par la même occasion. Mes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ondulés et coupés en carré plongeant effleuraient mes épaules et mes yeux gris clairs scrutaient la moindre petite imperfection. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

Mes parents m'avaient dit, quelques années plus tôt, m'avoir appelée Crystal suite à ma beauté, telle un cristal brut, beau et éclatant de brillance. Malgré le compliment, ça avait été assez gênant.

Suite à cela, j'avais décidé de quitter cette image de petite fille sage, parfaite, pour une jeune femme rebelle et n'ayant pas peur du danger, d'enfreindre les règles. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'avais assez bien réussi, d'après les remarques exaspérées des surveillants de l'école. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, j'étais pratiquement intouchable suite à mes excellentes notes et à mon attitude exemplaire en cours.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant les pas de mon jeune frère dans l'escalier. Lui et moi ne nous ressemblions pas du tout, à mon plus grand étonnement. Lui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux onyx. Les parents nous comparaient souvent au jour et la nuit. Malgré cela, j'aimais mon frère plus que tout.

\- Encore en train de s'admirer dans le miroir, sœurette ? On ne t'as pas assez répéter combien tu étais parfaite ? Dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ton éloge !

Je serrais les dents. Enfin, la plupart du temps…

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et appelait ma mère pour l'avertir qu'il était temps de partir.

Le voyage fut de courte durée, bien qu'extrêmement désagréable. Vous savez… _le transplanage_. J'avais passé mon permis durant les vacances d'été mais je rechignais à l'utiliser, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon "truc".

Nous arrivâmes, ma mère, mon frère et moi devant les grilles en fer blanc de l'école. La splendeur des lieux ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Beauxbâtons était une école française, toute en finesse et en splendeur. Il s'agissait en fait d'un très long bâtiment, semblable à Versailles, tout en dorures et en arabesques. Le château, parce que s'en était un, était fait de pierres blanches, entretenues par magie. Il était entouré de nombreux jardins taillés à la perfection et de fontaines. Votre imagination fera le reste !

Nous vîmes arriver Madame La Fontaine, qui vint nous ouvrir les portes. Elle nous amena jusqu'aux jardins ouest, derrière le château, où nous attendait Madame Maxime, quelques étudiants et : _le carrosse_.

Autant vous dire qu'il est assez impressionnant. Imaginez celui de Cendrillon mais en 2 fois plus grand, magnifié par la magie et tiré par d'immenses pégases faisant plus de 2 mètres de haut. Vous le voyez ? Et l'intérieur est encore plus spectaculaire. Bien entendu, il est agrandi par magie. Sinon, à quoi serviraient nos pouvoirs ? Le carrosse est donc composé d'un grand salon, de plusieurs chambres, de salles de détentes, de salles de bain, d'une salle à manger et des appartements de Madame Maxime. Autant vous dire que la magie est essentielle pour contenir tout cela dans un si petit espace !

Mais passons. Je rejoignit ma meilleure amie Fleur, une sorcière mi-vélane avec qui j'avais tissé des liens bien avant notre entrée à l'école. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'âge de nos 7 ans, lorsque j'avais fait mon entrée à l'école primaire moldue, et depuis nous ne nous étions plus quittées.

\- Crystal ! Tu es enfin là ! _-plus bas-_ J'ai cru que j'allais tuer Yann !

\- Voyons Fleur, ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es belle à tomber par terre ! Dis-je en riant.

\- Mais ça en deviens _gê-nant_ ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? : _Tu es très belle ce matin !_ Et il a rajouté : _Non pas que tu ne l'es pas d'habitude, tu l'es tous les jours_! Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

Fleur me faisait toujours rire à en pleurer, et plus encore lorsqu'elle se plaignait de Yann, un intello qui était amoureux d'elle depuis leurs 13 ans et qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis cette époque.

\- Et bien, attends qu'il te déclare sa flamme et alors là, tu pourras l'envoyer balader ! Mais en attendant, si tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant, et _non_ je ne le ferais pas à ta place, tu vas devoir subir ses compliments pendant encore un certain temps !

Fleur soupira, nous avions déjà eu cette discussion au moins un milliard de fois, et elle se terminait toujours de la même façon.

Les deux heures qui suivirent virent arriver plusieurs fou-rires entre Fleur et moi, les élèves manquants et une chute spectaculaire de Madame La Fontaine qui s'étala de tout son long sur la pelouse en voulant courir en talons.

Enfin, il fut temps de dire au revoir aux parents et d'entrer dans le carrosse, direction l'Ecosse et Poudlard !

***********************************Crystal**********************************

C'est le début alors il faut bien planter le décor ! ;)

Revews pleeeeease !


	3. et l'arrivée, forcément

Le voyage fut vraiment un moment de plaisir. Observer le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait sous eux, rire des blagues de Tristan et Malo, les pitres de l'école, ou encore tout simplement imaginer les théories les plus folles concernant le château de Poudlard et ses habitants. Tout cela rendait ces instants magiques.

Nous passâmes quelques heures seulement dans le carrosse. Les pégases étaient très rapides. C'est pourquoi nous arrivâmes en début de soirée au château. Heureusement que Fleur et moi avions pris d'autorité les places près de la plus grande fenêtre du carrosse en prévision de ce moment. Nul doute que nous n'aurions pas pu apprécier à sa juste valeur le "landscape" magnifique du château, comme diraient les anglais. Et magnifique, il l'était.

C'était assurément très différent de Beauxbâtons. Poudlard était fait de pierre brute, de centaines de fenêtres, de plusieurs cours, d'un grand parc, d'un immense lac entièrement noir et d'une forêt mystérieuse absolument gigantesque. Par Morgane, je ne regrettais pas d'être venue !

Ils se posèrent dans le parc et un homme immense à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsute arriva en compagnie d'un vieil homme qu'elle supposa être Albus Dumbledore et d'une femme à l'allure sévère. Dumbledore aida Madame Maxime à sortir du carrosse, et nous sortîmes à sa suite. Fleur et moi nous regardâmes en souriant malicieusement lorsque nous vîmes les dizaines d'élèves venus voir les nouveaux arrivants. En riant, nous les saluâmes d'une révérence. Madame Maxime nous jeta un regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

Dumbledore nous salua et nous invita à le suivre. A cet instant, les élèves de Poudlard détachèrent un à un leurs yeux de nous pour les fixer sur un point derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir un corsaire aux couleurs de Durmstrang, l'école de magie bulgare, jaillir littéralement du lac, tel un sous-marin.

Ils nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers le château, sous l'oeil curieux des élèves de Poudlard. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant. Ce n'en serait que plus amusant.

Albus Dumbledore nous mena dans une salle pour nous expliquer un peu mieux le château, ses occupants et nous présenter deux membres du ministère de la magie anglais qui seraient juges lors du tournoi: Barty Croupton et Ludo Verpey.

Le discours étant légèrement ennuyeux et ne nous en apprenant pas beaucoup plus que ce que je savais déjà, je décidai d'observer les élèves de Durmstrang. Il y avait une douzaine d'élèves, comme nous, habillés de vêtements chauds principalement rouges et d'une cape en fourrure. Je reconnu Victor Krum, probablement l'un des attrapeurs les plus talentueux de ce siècle. La plupart des élèves avaient un visage dur, ce fut ce qui me marqua le plus. Après tout, Durmstrang était connue comme une école assez stricte pratiquant la magie noire. Je n'étais pas ancrée dans les préjugés mais c'était la vérité.

Je me reconcentrai sur Dumbledore lorsqu'il nous indiqua que le concierge, Mr. Rusard, viendrait nous chercher pour le dîner.

Au final, il ne resta plus que les délégations de Beauxbâtons et celle de Durmstrang dans la salle. Madame Maxime et le directeur de l'école bulgare, Igor Karkaroff, se mirent à discuter pendant que nous discutions entre nous.

\- Tu penses qu'il y aura des garçons mignons ? Me demanda Fleur.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça, riais-je.

\- Mais non mais je me demandais, c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine qu'avec le nombre d'élèves présents dans ce château tu en trouveras bien quelques-uns à ton goût.

Nous discutâmes pendant une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'un homme (affreusement laid nota Fleur) accompagné d'un chat vint nous chercher. J'avais tellement hâte d'enfin voir la mythique grande salle ! Et de discuter avec les élèves ! Je trépignais littéralement d'impatience, et même si je faisais tout pour ne pas le montrer, je ne pouvais empêcher un léger sourire en coin de se plaquer sur mon visage. Fleur m'en fit d'ailleurs la remarque, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes qui nous séparaient du dîner. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un Dumbledore présentant aux élèves les délégations.

Nous entrâmes, fiers de notre patrie (je sais ça fait un peu pompeux XD) et de notre école. La salle était resplendissante. Le plafond à l'apparence du ciel nocturne, les vitraux, les centaines de bougies flottantes. Tout cela faisait de ce lieu un endroit réellement magique.

Nous nous installâmes à la table des Serdaigles, tandis que les élèves de Durmstrang s'installèrent à celle des Serpentards. Que de préjugés…

Au moins, quelques Serdaigles parlaient un peu de français. Ils n'étaient pas connus comme la maison des érudits pour rien. La cuisine était vraiment excellente, les anglais avaient fait un effort pour cuisiner certains plats français, comme la bouillabaisse. D'ailleurs, Fleur me fit bien rire en demandant à un rouquin à la table des gryffondors de lui passer le plat. Le roux, trop absorbé par sa beauté de demi-vélane, ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui demandait. Heureusement, son amie à côté de lui vint à sa rescousse, tout en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête avec une mine réprobatrice. Le pauvre, il était rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Au moins, cela nous permit de bien rire.

Le dîner se passa sans encombres, nous n'avions pas de mal à communiquer avec les élèves et je fis la connaissances d'une jeune fille blonde de 13 ans assez étrange mais extrêmement gentille appelée Luna Lovegood. Par contre, j'étais sûre de ne pas m'entendre avec une Serdaigle d'apparence asiatique d'environ 15 ans. Rien qu'à son visage, je savais que je ne l'aimerai pas.

Nous retournâmes à notre carrosse lorsque le directeur Albus Dumbledore eut fini son discours en nous informant que les élèves de plus de 17 ans pourraient déposé leur nom dans la coupe de feu et tenté d'être choisi pour le tournoi jusqu'au lendemain, dix-huit heures.

Je m'endormis avec comme seule pensée en tête le tournoi des trois sorciers, et ma future candidature.

**********Crystal**********

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de reprendre ma fanfiction vu que je l'avais un peu laissée en plan depuis un bout de temps. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et après on passera aux choses sérieuses ! XD

Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai, mais je vais essayé de faire un chapitre par jour. J'ai mon autre fanfiction en cours, Tina, alors j'essayerai au mieux de respecter les délais mais ne m'avadakedavrisez pas si ce n'est pas le cas ! XD Sinon je ne pourrais vraiment pas poster la suite ! Je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine, donc pendant ce laps de temps je ne pourrais pas écrire, désolée :'(

Bref, bonne lecture !

Crystal :3


End file.
